


Ritual

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Execution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yulia is kind. Yulia is merciful. Yulia is just."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

"Yulia is kind. Yulia is merciful. Yulia is just."

These are the words Van says as they bring the convicted forward. He says them each time and says them half sincerely.

To die now is a kind mercy, when Yulia has fated the rest of the world to suffering.

The condemned are never aware of that mercy, however. The man looks at him with silent pleading eyes, as though he could offer a kindness greater than this. It's a look Van's seen many times before. It gives him no pause now.

The scorer at his left offers the reading. The condemned has been found guilty of murder, so says the Score. He has been sentenced to death by beheading, so says the Score.

"So says the Score," Van repeats with the scorer. He betrays nothing.

The guard at his right offers him the sword. Van grips the hilt and takes it. It's lighter than his own blade and recently sharpened. It's not a blade for battle, but for one very specific purpose.

The man remains silent. An admission of guilt or a resignation to fate, it doesn't matter. It's too late for that.

Van kneels beside him, holding the sword low to the ground yet keeping his grip tight. Shackles alone never stopped desperate men. "I'll hear your last words now," he says, voice low enough to play his part as a final confidant yet just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

The man meets his eyes and Van can see the tears begin to streak down his face. " _I'm innocent_."

The honest ones are always the most difficult. Van nods slightly. He's required to continue to listen silently, but he whispers back, "Do you have a final wish?"

The man's eyes widen. "Sir, _my family_ -"

"The Order will care for them." Van smiles. The lie seems to be enough as the man relaxes and Van takes his stand.

He gestures for the guard to come forward. The guard knows his role and begins to fit the black mask over the man's head. Van waits until he steps away before he begins.

"Yulia is kind." Everyone but the condemned recites with him this time. "Yulia is merciful." He raises the blade. "Yulia is _just_." And swings it down.


End file.
